Forgotten Meeting
by dibs4ever
Summary: Everyone always thought that the first time Dick and Barbara ever met was when they were 8 years old at Dicks introduction party at Wayne Manor. But what if that wasn't technically when they first met? What if they met before that. A meeting that went forgotten by everyone involved. ONE-SHOT


**So, this is just a sweet little moment that I thought was cute. I've had it written for a while but debated on posting it because I don't know if people would like it, please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Jim Gordon sat on the park bench, he looked down at the bundle in his arms wrapped in a thick fluffy pink blanket.

It had been 6 months since he had become a father, it all seemed like a dream still. He thought back to how he had received a call from Gotham Memorial Hospital that Barbara Keen had delivered her baby and that her health was failing quickly.

He hadn't even known she was pregnant.

The last he had seen Barbara Keen was 8 months prior when she was sent to Arkham after being diagnosed with insanity. He knew it wasn't a good idea, sleeping with Barbara but there's was something about her that just mesmerized him.

He arrived at the hospital and was informed that she had passed, a nurse quickly shoved the newborn baby girl into his arms and informed him she'd be back in a moment to do a DNA test. After she left the room he looked down at the baby, although the test was necessary for the situation. There was no doubt in his mind the baby was his. She had inherited her mother's beautiful features but had his red hair.

He was drawn out of his flashback when the six-month-old began to squirm

"Shh Barb it's alright daddy's here" he soothed

As the baby calmed back down and drifted to sleep he heard someone call his name and turned his head.

A young man and woman probably in their mid-twenties approached him the woman was pushing a stroller.

"Officer Gordon" the man with jet black hair and a well-defined face said with a grin

Jim smiled "Actually it's Commissioner now, but what can I help you with?" He asked not recognizing the couple

The women who had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen smiled "Commissioner? Congratulations!"

Jim grinned at her and gave a 'Thank you' nod

"I'm sorry I don't recognize you two" Jim apologized

The man laughed "It's okay, I'm sure you get so many different cases you don't remember ones that happened years ago."

The girl nodded "We are John and Mary Grayson. We're with Haley's Circus, a few years ago when I was still Mary Lloyd the circus was in Gotham. There was an incident where someone was stealing money and you helped us solve it. You basically saved the circus from going completely bankrupt" she explained

Jim knew that Haley's Circus was back in Gotham this weekend for the first time in 5 years. He nodded "Oh yeah, I think I remember that" he vaguely did. Honestly with all the other crime that happened in Gotham a clown stealing from his place of hire wasn't on his list of most profound cases. But never the less the couple seemed very nice

"Is this your baby?" John asked hopping onto the bench next to Jim at lightning agility

"John, you can't just ask people that, this is Gotham not the circus" Mary said shaking her head in embarrassment

Jim looked up at her and smiled "No, it's okay, yeah this is my little girl Barbara Gordon. She's named after her mother, she umm died in child birth" he said softly

John shook his head "Oh Commissioner I'm so sorry"

Jim nodded his head "It's okay"

Mary stepped closer pushing the stroller toward the bench she gazed down at the baby in Jim's arms "She's absolutely gorgeous" she admired

Jim smiled down at his sleeping daughter "Thank you"

"How old is she?" Mary asked

"6 months " he informed her

John smiled he reached over and lifted the blanket covering the stroller

"She's close to our little guys age" he grinned revealing a sleeping dark haired baby boy laying in the stroller. He like Barbara was bundled in blankets to keep him warm. "Except he's only 3 months old" John said as he laid the blanket back down over the baby

"Congratulations what's his name?" Jim asked keeping the conversation going. This couple seemed very nice

"Well I fought really hard for the name Jim" John joked "But we agreed on Richard, Dick for short" he told him

Jim nodded "Very nice, that's a strong name"

Mary smiled "Thank you"

"Honestly, I can't wait for him to get older, he's going to be the next generation of Flying Grayson's our own little acrobat just like his dad!" John said flipping off the bench

Mary giggled and shook her head "And with my luck he'll be a little flirt like his dad too" she turned and look toward Jim "What about you Commissioner, anything your excited about to see when Barbara gets bigger?"

Jim smiled "Well definitely not boys " he let out a chuckle " But I guess seeing what type of interests and hobbies she takes up" he said looking down at the baby

Mary and John smiled at him

"Well it was great seeing you again sir, we need to get back and prepare for the show tonight. Who knows maybe in a few years Haley's will come back to Gotham and we'll see you again." John told him cheerfully

The parents went their separate ways. With all the stress and craziness of being a commissioner the little run in with the young Grayson Couple would be forgotten by Jim's memory 8 years from then when the circus did return to Gotham


End file.
